A sweet deal for a sweet tooth
by Volatile Tenebriosity -Volt
Summary: CRAPPIEST TITLE YET Pairing: Davekat,Fem!Human!Karkat ASDFGHJK I learned how to make a character flirt..convincingly..XD So, Dave gets a break from work at the club and decides to get coffee.Then decides to get the fiery tempered barista serving the coffee. Although, she has plans of her own agenda as well, which may or may not include the cool kid with a cheesy pick up lines.


The music is wicked as it flows out of the speakers. You quickly work to keep the rhythm and bass working together and everything else caught up. When they said DJ was easy..they lied. They lied so much.

But for you, it had to be easy. Or at least look easy.

Which was the easiest part, making it look easy. Easiest thing for a Strider to do, was make it look easy.. and good.

You sigh kinda relieved when you finish and instantly play some recorded stuff. You slip away from the stage and to the bar, you sit down and crack your knuckles while rolling your neck. The bartender girl smiles and hands you a water, "Busy night Strider?"

You nod, "Yep." you sip the water and sigh. "Almost closing time." she says and pats your head before going back to the customers.

You nod and turn in your chair. After a minute of listening to your music play on the machine you get up and head over to go live on more time.

About half an hour later your packing your CDs away. You are completely worn down to nothing and aching. You can still feel the vibrations of the bass..and it makes you sick.

"Hey Strider." your boss clamps an arm on your shoulder making you wince slightly, "I think you need a break.. how about a week off?"

You gape at him then shake your head, "I can't somebody-" he cuts you off, "Your taking a break. Just leave me the CDs and get some rest, your no good if your dead to it." he laughs and pushes you out the door, "Now go."

You sigh and watch as he closes and locks up the door. You turn annoyed and relieved and furious. But you figured he was right, your dead to the music..could barely hear anything else but the loud stuff. You walk to the bus stop and wait for the next bus home..you had no clue what you were going to do tomorrow.

The alarm is screaming at you when you wake up. It's 8 in the morning.. 8... whoa wait what!

You bolt up and look around frantic..then groan and flop down remembering you didn't have work for a week.

You give a soft sigh and roll onto your side looking out at the bright morning. It was the first time in a while that you woke up this early. You yawn and stretch then sit up rubbing your head. You slide your legs out of the bed and stretch your arms back more to pop out your back. You grunt as you rise and head to the bathroom. You brush your teeth and watch the water running into the sink before looking up. You lock your eyes on the mirrored ones.

God did you hate your eyes... you hated them so much.. they were the weirdest most horrible color. red..bright fricking cherry hot rod red. You grit your teeth and shut off the water heading to your closet and throwing on some simple clothes, (which you still rock) then in a quick movement you have your shades on.

You exit your apartment complex and walk down the side walk. it was just starting to get really warm. Figures for this area..the last to get warm weather. even if it was warm..you still wanted coffee. Badly

You look around and spot a nicer looking Cafe and walk towards it carefully crossing the road. You open the door and step into the cool dining room.

The first thing you see is the barista...

God she was gorgeous.. a kind of... high school cute. she looked no more than 18 but this Cafe only lets people over 19 work.

She was short but not completely tiny. she had a short dark cinnamon brown hair, it seemed kinda mixed with chocolate colors., wild haircut that framed her face just right. She held a very annoyed expression that seemed to make her even more cuter. She seemed more of a tomboy than anything else. Her skin was a light caramel because of a tan, you could tell because she had some swimsuit lines on her neck. But her eyes... her eyes really caught you dead in your tracks. A lovely chocolate brown with hues of red pitched in perfectly.

Ok, you used chocolate way to much to describe her...

You walk up to the counter and think for a moment.

"well? You going to order or not because if so, I need to get back to work." she snaps and taps her finger nail against the counter top.

You smirk and shrug, "Give me a minute now." she narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, "Seriously.." she huffs and sighs annoyed.

You chuckle, "Caramel mocha with extra cream and extra extra sugar." she blinks and gapes at you, "um..ok...don't you think that's a little to sweet?" she asks scribbling down the order.

You smirk and lean against the counter, "Maybe..what do you think hm? I bet your ten times sweeter." her cheeks flush pink and her eyes widen. with that she huffs and snatches up the order hurrying away to fix it. you chuckle at her flustered appearance.

she comes back and all but slams down the coffee with her cheeks still flushed pink. You chuckle and give her the money, then grabbing her hand just as she gives you the receipt you smile and press into it 15 bucks, "and a tip." you wink, which you know she won't see but still it fits. "For giving me a sweet deal.' her cheeks lighting up even more of a brighter shade, "Excuse me?" she says stuttering a bit on 'Excuse' me. You smile then, "One: For getting me the first coffee i have had in a long time, Two: for being the one to give me my coffee." with that you turn and walk to one of the booths.

You glance over sipping at the delicious beverage as she blinks then goes about slipping the 15 into her pocket and getting on with the other customers, her cheeks still bright red...


End file.
